


Invitation

by acornandroid



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor is stupid, Kamcon, M/M, P - Freeform, consider it open ended, elijah's a shit, im sorry i cut it off it would have gone on forever if i didnt, no beta we die like men, there's making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornandroid/pseuds/acornandroid
Summary: “I’m surprised you accepted my invitation, Connor.” Kamski’s voice held a tone to it that the RK800 was cross comparing to other conversations in an attempt to figure it out. Human’s tended to have a hidden meaning behind most of their words that he was still having problems with even in his newfound deviancy.





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> fic for the lovely @andershmander on twitter  
> here you go, my good dude, I hope you like it

“I’m surprised you accepted my invitation, Connor.” Kamski’s voice held a tone to it that the RK800 was cross comparing to other conversations in an attempt to figure it out. Human’s tended to have a hidden meaning behind most of their words that he was still having problems with even in his newfound deviancy.

 

He had been invited personally to Elijah’s home a few months after the revolution had begun to settle down. It was strange to see it so empty, not a Chloe in sight. Every single sound seemed to echo within the walls.

 

“It would have been rude to refuse.” Connor said, his speech awkward and slow as he decided his words every so carefully. The man in front of him was grinning and he wasn’t entirely sure just why. His eyes moved from Kamski himself to scan the room around them. Dust suggested that the mansion hadn’t been cleaned as regularly as it used to. There were a couple of dirty dishes on the desk in Elijah’s office where they were standing. Three days, judging by the small amount of mold.

 

“But you made the choice. You could have said no, now. All of you can.” Kamski turned to look at him fully, and Connor stilled under his gaze. “You’ve noticed they’re gone.”

 

Connor’s LED cycled once in a slow spiral. “The Chole’s. Yes, I’ve noticed.”

 

There was that hidden smile again. Like Elijah knew something that he didn’t. It irritated him. Kamski stepped across to a small table, filling up the glass sitting on it with whiskey from an expensive looking container. The android frowned faintly. Why did all humans seem to resort to drinking?

 

“It was fascinating, really.” Elijah started, slowly, “One by one, they all seemed to wake up. They all left, and I let them. I knew they would one day.”

 

He took a few steps closer to Connor, and he couldn’t help but notice that Elijah’s robe had slipped open just a little more. It was one of those that he always seemed to wear, the tie around the waist was loose and holding on just barely. Connor’s eyes drifted down over his stomach, and then looked back up immediately. He mentally scolded himself for staring.

 

“And yet here you are, Connor. You’ve met me once, but when I simply asked if you would stop by you immediately agreed. Why is that?” Elijah was pinning him with that calculating gaze again. It made Connor shift his stance slightly, open and close his mouth as he searched through the dictionary definition of every word he knew to try and formulate a response. There really wasn’t one.

 

  
“You… intrigue me.” Connor said, after a careful moment of consideration. Elijah had stepped even closer now, taking another thoughtful sip of the amber liquid in the glass held delicately in his hand. With almost stubborn determination, the android remained rooted to the spot. Or he’d like to believe it was determination, maybe it was pure fascination.

 

Or…something else.

 

For some reason, Elijah laughed.

 

“I intrigue you?” He echoed Connor’s remark back to him, reaching out and tugging on his tie lightly. The CyberLife uniform had been disposed of long ago, but Connor did still enjoy a dress shirt and a tie more often than not. He was rather proud of this one, as he had picked out the clothes and purchased them all on his own.

 

The fact that Kamski had his piano fingers now tangled around the black skinny tie and was holding firmly was an unexpected plus.

 

His LED cycled yellow quickly, and Connor took a microscopic step closer, leaning down just slightly in the process. He was staring intently at Elijah’s face, watching his eyes jump to that mood ring on his temple and then right back to Connor’s searching gaze.

 

“There’s no one here.” Kamski observed, almost as if he were reading Connor’s mind, “And you haven’t pulled away despite any and all of my advances.”

 

Connor paused, considering that. “No, I haven’t.”

 

The analogy the android’s mind supplied for Elijah’s expression was ‘a cat who had just caught the canary’.

 

Those fingers tightened around his tie and pulled this time. Connor felt lips brush against his and he suddenly understood exactly why the man had asked him here. He was able to piece together all the evidence of Elijah’s behavior that had been blocked out previously by Connor’s somewhat unintentional yet chosen obliviousness.

 

The light circled into a quick spin of red, yet Connor did not pull away. Instead, he found himself stepping forward.

 

Connor was not the best kisser, exactly. He could tell from the way Kamski laughed condescendingly against his mouth. There was the sound of an empty glass being set down on a table, and suddenly a hand was on his cheek.

 

“Relax.” Elijah murmured, his thumb rubbing slow, calculated circles against the arch of Connor’s cheekbone. Once again, those lips were slipping back over his own.

 

He tried to do just that. His hand found what he hoped was a natural spot against the man’s hip, drawing him in a step closer. Connor hooked his thumb into the already loose tie of that robe. A hum resonated against his lips, and Elijah’s arousal spiked.

 

Positive reaction.

 

Connor had never kissed anyone before this, but he was a fast learner.

 

Something warm and wet swiped over his lower lip, and the immediate reaction to part them sent a pulse down Connor’s spine. The android shuddered, feeling Elijah press flush against him.

 

Or had Connor pulled him closer?

 

What he now identified as Elijah’s tongue (what else could it be) explored his mouth. Licking, teasing—teeth grasping at his lower lip and sending another stripe of static through his sensors. Kamski traced his soft lips with his tongue, skillful hands finally undoing his tie.

 

Connor’s reaction was sudden, as if everything had finally clicked into place. The android surged forward, simultaneously yanking Elijah against him and spinning to pin the former CEO back against the nearest surface, which just so happened to conveniently be his desk. He forced his own tongue into his mouth, exploring and taking what he wanted. Learning what he had from Elijah and expanding on it massively. A hand slid up into his hair, yanking it free before grabbing a handful and simply pulling.

 

Elijah moaned _loudly_.

 

Connor pulled back just for a brief moment to study him. The human wore a flush that spread down across his now bare chest, which was heaving with labored breaths. Hair now free with Connor still gripping it all too tightly in his fingers. Curiously, he looked down to see the very obvious of Elijah’s arousal. He reached out, pulling the already loose tie of the robe entirely free and pushed it open. When Connor looked back to his face, Elijah appeared smug.

 

A sharp tug to his hair shattered that with another broken, breathless sound.

 

Elijah huffed out a strained, weak laugh. His eyes were hooded over blown out pupils.

 

Oh.

 

Connor _wanted._

 

He had never experienced that sort of feeling before.

 

Kamski lifted his hips, one hand gripping the desk for support. With somewhat of an echoing feeling of amusement Connor noted his knees were shaking.

 

“Well, now _I’m_ intrigued.” He grinned.

 

Connor stared at him for a moment, his LED cycling between yellow and red in a flicker of light.

 

After a moment, he lunged in to kiss him again, considerably harder than before. Every little noise pulsed through him like small, controlled shocks. He swallowed every one of them, muffling the noises with the slotting of his open mouth against Elijah’s own.

 

Connor suddenly realized just why he had accepted such an invitation. It really would have been rude to refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twitter @acornandroid


End file.
